1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toolbox for holding tools/tool bits and more particularly, to such a toolbox, which comprises a plurality of tool holders that are turned out of the box body and spread out like a fan when opening the box cover from the box body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional toolboxes for holding saw blades or cutters are commonly made having a box body and a box cover for covering the box body. The box body defines therein a plurality of compartments for holding saw blades and cutters. These conventional toolboxes do not provide much storage space for holding a number of saw blades and/or cutters. Further, when picking up the storage saw blades or cutters, the user may be injured by the cutting edges of the storage saw blades or cutters accidentally.